Oneshot A Few Too Many OCxKakashi
by xHatakexTanyarix
Summary: What happens when you take Fayden, Anko, and Kurenai, and mix them together with a hell of a lot of Green Apple Cosmos? This one shot. Oh yeah. [OCxKakashi] Rated T for mild swearing...


/Oneshot/KakashixOC (Fayden)/ A Few Too Many/

"OMG! You don't need the rest of that cosmo! Give it to me!" Anko reached across the table and grabs the drink from her friend's hand.

"_I_ don't need it? You're just as drunk as I am! Gimme that back, Anko!" said Fayden as she nearly lunged across the small table in the semi-crowded bar, and attempted to steal her drink back. Her attempts were futile, though, for Anko had already swallowed the last bit of alcohol from the martini glass.

"Bitch! You owe me one!" Scoffed Fayden.

"Fine! But… you have to do something first…"

"Oh no, this could be bad." Kurenai interrupted, just returning from the bar. "What'd you do this time, Fade?"

"I didn't do nuthin! Anko drank my cosmo! Now she owes me one!" Fayden smirked, while a devilish grin slowly started to spread across Anko's face.

"Oh lord, Anko," Kurenai started, "Don't make her so anything stupid!" Kurenai took another sip of her green apple cosmo.

"Fine! She won't do anything embarrassing! Well… it won't necessarily scar her for life…" Replied Anko, while yet another devilish grin worked its way across her face, although it did look a bit funny, in her drunken state.

"I am _not_; I repeat_ **NOT, **_no way in freakin _hell_, taking off any article of clothing, got it? I may be a little wasted right now, but I've still got a lil sense up there… some…where… Ok. It's up there, I swear! I just can't find it at the moment…" A cheesy grin appeared on Fayden's face, while two rather large sweatdrops formed on Kurenai and Anko's heads.

"Hmm… You sure you really want another cosmo, Fade? I don't think you'll be able to stay conscious after this next one!" Anko laughed while getting up and stumbling towards the bar.

"Shut it, Anko! Just get me another drink!"

"Fine, but like I said… You have to do something first!"

"Okay, I'll do whatever! Just get me another one!" Fayden sighed and turned to Kurenai,

"Shit, man. I'm going to have one hell of a morning. Or… afternoon… I can't tell which yet…"

"Haha, I think it depends on how many more cosmos you can hold down!"

"Ha, jokes on you! I still have room for a lot more! Keep um coming! Yee haw!"

About five minutes later, Anko returns from the bar with two more green apple cosmos, and still refused to give one to Fayden.

"Damn it, Anko! I still want my drink, ya know! Just give a freakin dare!" Fayden made a pouty face, like kids do when they don't get their way.

"Just give her a damn dare! She'll kill you for that, you know." Kurenai took another sip from her cosmo, and then suddenly set it down, then her eyes widened.

"Wait," She started, "I got one." Kurenai smirked. "You have to promise that you'll do it, though, ok?"

Kurenai and Anko turned to look at Fayden, who appeared to be only half conscious at the moment.

"Fayden? FADE!" Anko yelled.

"Uh… wha?" Fayden awoke from her semi-conscious state. "Uh, sure… what am I doing again?"

"Oy, just say I promise I'll do it." Said Anko.

"Um… I promise I'll do it, okay? Now can I have my drink!" questioned Fayden.

"No, but you're getting close, Fade. Now listen up. If you want your drink… you have to… You have to…" Kurenai paused, building the tension. "You have to…"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Both Anko and Fayden screamed in unison.

"Okay! Okay, damn! You two are pissy when you're drunk. Damn!" Anko smirked, and Fayden had black and red chakra surrounding her. Then growled in a low tone, "Kurenai… I'm warning you…"

"Okay! Okay Fayden, you have to… ask out the next guy that walks by! No exceptions!

Whether it' someone we know, or just some complete stranger, you have to ask him out, okay? Remember, you promised!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I promised, and I'll keep it, okay? Now… who's the lucky guy…"

"Lucky guy? For what?"

Fayden, Kurenai, and Anko spun around to get a look at the 'lucky guy'.

"Oh shit." Fayden's face flushed a deep red, and she nearly fainted. "Ka… Kakashi? What're you doing here?" Fayden whispered, barely audible.

"I came for a drink, what else?" Kakashi crossed the table right in front of Fayden, and took a seat. He was then followed by Asuma and Iruka.

"I… I'll be right back. Anko, Kurenai?" Fayden nodded her head towards the bar, implying that they should follow. Fayden reached across the table and grabbed her cosmos, then downed the whole thing. All three girls rose and walked towards the bar together.

"Oh shit. OH SHIT! I… I can't ask out Kakashi! I'll make a total fool out of myself!" stammered Fayden.

"You promised! You have to!" Replied Anko.

"Yup! Three green apple cosmos, please. Fayden, new deal. You have till the end of the night, when we all leave, to do it. If he walks you home, even better. Got it?" Kurenai said, looking rather pleased.

"Oy vay… what'd I get myself into?"

The three girls got their drinks and made their way back to the table, Fayden walking a little slower than the other two. When they returned, the guys had already gotten their beers and were laughing at some stupid joke told by Asuma.

"So, Ladies… What was that about some 'lucky guy'?" Kakashi asked, seriously interested.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Hahaha? Don't worry about it! It was nothing!" Fayden said nervously.

"You sure, Fade?" Kakashi questioned, while snaking an arm around Fayden's waist. Asuma and Iruka chuckled, and Anko and Kurenai smirked and sipped their drinks.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure"

"Okay then… well… how bout next weeks mission?"

After another hour or three, seven or eight beers, and another three or four cosmos, the girls were heading out. Well… Asuma was supporting Anko, and Iruka was basically carrying Kurenai. Fayden grabbed her coat and proceeded to walk out the door.

"How is it that you, the girl who drinks like a fish, can still stand and walk straight? I swear you must have had double what Kurenai and Anko had to drink." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, and leaned against the wall.

"I guess I can hold my alcohol better than they can. Plus, you can never have too many cosmos." Fayden replied, smiling shyly.

"I'll walk you home. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Aw. How sweet!" Fayden and Kakashi laughed. Both of them walked down the dark streets of Konoha in the early morning, chatting about upcoming missions.

"You know Fade, you hold a conversation pretty well for someone who's drunk." Kakashi chuckled.

"I haven't had anything to drink in over an hour! Besides, I've got to keep talking. Too much on my mind…" Fayden replied, looking at the ground.

"What is it, Fayden?" Kakashi asked, clearly concerned.

"Oy… Sigh You know that 'lucky guy' we were talking about when you guys walked in?" They were now on Fayden's doorstep, in front of her apartment.

"Yeah, I remember that… what about it?"

"Well… Anko owed me a drink, but told me I had to do a dare before I could get it. I agreed, and accepted the dare. The dare was… was…"

"Was what Fade?"

"Blush The dare was to ask out the next guy that walked by. No exceptions. You… You're the 'lucky guy', Kakashi."

"Really now…" Kakashi chuckled and took a few steps forward, then wrapped his arms around Fayden's waist.

"I guess I really am lucky, now aren't I?" Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down.

"No, Kakashi," Fayden reached up and pulled his hitai-ate up, revealing the Sharingan eye. "I'm the lucky girl." Kakashi pulled her closer, putting his forehead to hers. Fayden wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we're both lucky, Fade." Kakashi closed the gap and kissed her. After a while, they pulled apart, and Fayden whispered, "I guess I owe Kurenai and Anko one. Maybe two…

"I think I owe them too…" And Kakashi leaned in for another kiss. Little did they know that Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, and Iruka were watching close by.

"Told ya it would work!" Anko said proudly.

"Hey, genius! It was _my_ idea!" Kurenai growled. The two women bickered the whole way home.

"sigh I hope they never try to set us up with them…" Iruka whispered.

"I sure as hell hope not…" Asuma replied, following both of the girls away from Fayden's apartment.


End file.
